Captain's starlog, Enterprise (NX-01), 2153
In 2153, at least eighteen log entries were recorded on the captain's starlog for the by Jonathan Archer. Entries The Borg encounter The following entry was recorded following the battle with the Borg. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, March 1, 2153. Repairs to the ship are underway, and we've resumed our previous heading at low warp. Doctor Phlox is confident he'll make a complete recovery." The bounty hunter The following entry was made upon encountering the Tellarite bounty hunter. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, March 21, 2153. After three days exploring an uninhabited planet, Commander Tucker and I have been called back to the ''Enterprise to greet an unexpected visitor." The attack on Earth The following entries were made as ''Enterprise returned to Earth following the Xindi attack and then proceeded on their new mission to the Delphic Expanse. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, April 24, 2153. The journey home has been very difficult. We've now learned that over seven million people were lost." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. After days of debate, Starfleet's finally informed me that we're to proceed with our new mission." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've been traveling at warp five for seven weeks. The crew is anxious to begin our mission." The first Xindi encounter The following entry was made after escaping from the Trellium mining planet. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. The three alien warships followed ''Enterprise for nearly an hour, but couldn't keep up with us. I guess they'll have to look elsewhere for new additions to their labor force." Pirates The following entry was made after ''Enterprise was boarded by pirates. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've been tracking the Osaarians' ion trail for the past four hours. There's still no sign of them." The mutagenic virus The following entry was made after the crew recovered from the Loque'eque mutagenic virus. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've given Phlox's serum to the captain of the containment vessel. With any luck, he'll be able to use it to prevent future outbreaks. As for Malcolm, Hoshi, and me, it may be a few days before we feel fully Human again." The Xindi sphere The following entries were made after the discovery of a second Xindi sphere. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. While T'Pol analyzes the data from the sphere, we set a course to pick up Ensign Sato and find out if the alien learned anything about the Xindi." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Ensign Sato has returned to ''Enterprise, but without any new information on the Xindi. I'm hoping T'Pol's analysis of the second sphere will bring better news." The simbiot The following entries were made during the time that Tucker's simbiot was alive. ( ) * "''Captain's starlog, supplemental. The engines are still down and the nucleonic particles continue to build up on the hull. It's been two days since Doctor Phlox initiated the procedure to grow the simbiot." * "Captain's log, supplemental. ''Enterprise has been incapacitated for seven days. During that time Sim has practically become a member of the crew. I've assigned him to engineering where he's been assisting T'Pol in the on-going effort to repair the engines." The superweapon and the Andorians The following entries were made during the recovery of the Xindi weapon. ( ) * "''Captain's starlog, December 6th, 2153. With some assistance from the Andorians we've managed to steer clear of anomalies." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Commander Shran graciously declined our offer of help. The last we saw of them, they were limping away on auxiliary power." Degra's capture The following log entries were made during the capture of Degra. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, December 12th, 2153. We've returned to the site where the Xindi were testing the prototype weapon. An analysis of the debris may tell us more about it." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Hopefully the journey to Azati Prime will be the final leg in our search for the Xindi weapon." s bridge.}} Encounter with a Sphere-Builder The following entries were made as Enterprise headed to Azati Prime and discovered the strange alien from another dimension. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, December 27th, 2153. Using the coordinates we got from Degra, we're en route to the location of the red giant star and with any luck, the Xindi weapon." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. With Travis' adjustments in place, we've resumed course for the red giant." de:Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) (2153) Enterprise 01, 2153